


Heaven

by fab_fan



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, I Ship It, I mean it, Idiots in Love, No Angst, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan
Summary: The front door of the house swung open, the metal and wood creaking at having to move.“Well, if it ain’t my daughter and her better half.” Edwin bellowed, rocking gleefully on his heels as he stood in the doorway.“Hi, Ed.” Scylla greeted, her fingers lacing with Raelle’s as the blonde flitted around the front of the truck and reached for her.“Hey, Pop.” Raelle greeted with a small grin.“Makin’ me have to wait till Thanksgivin’ for a visit...didn’ I teach ya nothin’, girl?” Edwin playfully shook a finger at Raelle.(Takes place after Love Hurts.)
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 19
Kudos: 229





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> A treat to coincide with the MFS Comic Con 2020 Panel, and because you all are insistent monsters who, for some reason, thought you might want to see this scene. Takes place after Love Hurts. This is a lot better if you read that story first.

The old truck bounced along the pothole ridden highway, tires clipping cracks and crevices no matter how well the driver maneuvered around the giant craters leftover from years of neglect and overuse. The radio was more static than music, a faint buzz with random snippets of lyrics and melody tossed out every now and then. The late afternoon sun glinted off the rusted hood of the paint chipped pickup, reflecting against the sunglasses perched on Scylla’s face, protecting her bright blue eyes from the glittering light that danced across the metal of the steering wheel and illuminated the tiny particles floating near the rearview mirror. Window rolled down, the ends of her long locks, stretching just past her shoulders, waved gently, tickling the skin of her neck and teasing the cotton of her red and black flannel shirt, a small oil stain on the wrist that no one could seem to get out no matter how many times they washed it. 

A soft snuffle into her chest followed by the tip of a nose nuzzling against her breast caught her attention. A familiar smile tugged at her lips, warm and tender, as she glanced down at the blonde head pillowed against her, slumbering body cuddled into the crook of her arm. She rolled her eyes fondly and silently scoffed as a tiny snore escaped pink lips.

Didn’t snore, her ass.

She absentmindedly caressed her girlfriend’s shoulder, thumb stroking the patch of skin just underneath the shucked up sleeve of her faded t-shirt. As empty fields and tall wild grass gave way to rambling rundown buildings and slightly less tall grass and weeds, Scylla pressed a kiss to the crown of Raelle’s head, breathing in the scent of falling leaves and cool nights mixed with the tree sap and wildflowers that always seemed to be stuck in some way to Raelle after stepping outside their home for more than a few seconds. 

Scylla briefly thought about their home. A little place they could finally call their own. Hidden away from war and grief and unrelenting struggle. How the sun skipped between the thick tree trunks along the forest lined drive, not more than ten minutes out from the quaint friendly little town with a cozy cafe that boasted the best coffee and a homey atmosphere with the waitress who knew the couple’s orders by heart and always seemed amused with the young women’s banter as they debated about burnt pancakes while pretending to peruse the breakfast menu and sip coffee. 

As the path began to end, the trees would carefully thin out and the thick overhanging leaves gave way to a brilliant opening, the sun sparkling like stars on the tips of rain cleansed grass, brilliantly radiant green blending in with majestic trappings of purples, golds, and whites of wild star lilies, poppies, and forget-me-nots, glorious rainbows of wildflowers blooming like tiny smatterings of a paintbrush across the thriving landscape.

At the very end of the path sat their small house, cozy and somehow perfectly fit in the tiny alcove of nature’s palm. More a cabin than anything, one of Scylla’s favorite spots had become a winsome swinging bench hovering above the wooden deck that wrapped around the front. A forgotten blanket was always haphazardly folded across one arm and it wasn’t unusual for a book to be nestled in the middle of the seat, pages flapping ever so lightly in the north Cession breeze that guided the swing rhythmically back and forth.

She thought of the nights spent curled up with her lover on that bench, rocking contentedly and gazing out into the starry sky, counting the constellations and trading kisses for secrets. 

Secrets like - I love you.

The radio slowly started to change, the static becoming a little less pronounced, the twang of the country tune steadily growing stronger, the acoustic guitar singing a low slow song. She turned off the main road, the ride getting bumpier as the pavement gave way completely to gravel and dirt. The truck whined a bit, something rattling, and she eased off the gas with a quiet curse.

Raelle grumbled, face pressing more fully into Scylla’s shirt, “What’s wrong?”

“Your truck is about to fall apart.”

“It’s fine. Jus’ needs some work.”

“You’ve been saying that since your dad gave it to us.”

“Still runs, don’t it?”

“Honey, it broke down twice on the drive down here. I’m almost certain Ed gave it to us so he didn’t have to look at it anymore.”

“I fixed it.” Raelle yawned, slowly lifting her head and stretching her arms.

“You put some duct tape on a few things, hit something with a wrench, and sent a prayer to the goddess.”

“Worked.” she rubbed at her eyes.

Scylla shook her head in exasperation but couldn’t help the grin at the adorable way Raelle’s unbraided hair stuck up at odd angles, the baby ponytail having come loose and golden strands free to curve around her jaw. “Sleep well?”

“Always with you.” She blinked, “How long was I out?”

“Few hours.”

Or more like over half the ride.

“You shoulda woke me.”

Scylla returned her eyes to the road, “You were up late last night. Besides, we both know you fall asleep the second this truck starts.” It was like a baby with a lullaby. Anytime Raelle was in the passenger seat of a car or curled up against Scylla’s side, she was out like a light within minutes.

Scylla’s heart fluttered at the thought the other woman trusted her enough to so easily fall asleep with her.

Especially since Raelle had such trouble sleeping.

Keeping her voice light, Scylla asked, “Nightmares?”

Raelle shrugged, looking out the window.

Scylla bit her lip, knowing what that meant. 

Raelle still had nightmares. Likely always would. Sometimes of fire. Sometimes of explosions. Sometimes they were memories and sometimes something new her mind cooked up. 

The worst nights were when Raelle re-lived walking in on Scylla transforming, face aflame and unable to stop the Work.

Those nights Scylla spent awake with her, sitting up with cups of chamomile tea and letting Raelle know through her even breathing and strong heartbeat that she was alive and well. They both were. 

Just like the random nights Scylla would dream of hospital beds and a bloody unmoving body, face bruised almost beyond recognition.

Those nights Raelle would hold her close and kiss her until Scylla believed that her girlfriend was happy and healthy and _with her_.

The wooden paint splintered house, their destination, came into view, and Raelle sat up a bit straighter.

Scylla parked near the front, over a clump of weeds and next to a pile of parts for what looked like a tractor.

“Home sweet Cession.” Raelle winked at her as they both got out of the truck. 

The front door of the house swung open, the metal and wood creaking at having to move.

“Well, if it ain’t my daughter and her better half.” Edwin bellowed, rocking gleefully on his heels as he stood in the doorway.

“Hi, Ed.” Scylla greeted, her fingers lacing with Raelle’s as the blonde flitted around the front of the truck and reached for her.

“Hey, Pop.” Raelle greeted with a small grin.

“Makin’ me have to wait till Thanksgivin’ for a visit...didn’ I teach ya nothin’, girl?” Edwin playfully shook a finger at Raelle.

“Got busy.” Raelle shrugged a shoulder, squeezing Scylla’s hand and pecking her cheek.

“Oh?” Edwin’s eyebrows rose. He subtly looked at Scylla’s left hand.

Raelle rolled her eyes and shook her head, “No, Pop.”

He seemed to deflate, “What’n the hell ya waitin’ for?”

Scylla looked back and forth between them, “Something you need to tell me, Rae?”

“Nope!” she stepped back, “I’ll get the bags. Pop, you got some of that tea?”

“We ain’t done with this, Rae.” He called out before smiling at Scylla, “Do I got tea? Ol’ family recipe. Jus’ the right ‘mount of moonshine ta make it taste good.”

Scylla tugged Raelle back as she started to walk away. Lips brushed against Raelle’s cheek, whispering, “I love you.”

Raelle grinned, “Love you.”

With a kiss to her ear, she pushed her away, “You want some water?”

“Yeah, please.”

Her family’s tea was always too sweet.

“Ok.” Scylla ambled up to the front door, hands ducking into her pockets as Raelle swept the door of the truck open and scrambled for the bags tucked in the back.

Edwin motioned for Scylla to come in, wrapping her up in a giant hug when she was within reach, “Welcome back, kiddo. Miss ya two like crazy.”

Scylla pursed her lips as a burst of affection erupted in her chest, “You too, Ed.”

“You better be plannin’ on stayin’ for a while. My kids livin’ in the Cession and don’ even come by to say hello.”

They walked into the house, easily making their way to the kitchen, “You know why we stay away.”

Edwin frowned in acknowledgement, “Any word there?”

Scylla shook her head somberly, “No. As far as we know, the story is holding up.”

As far as Scylla knew, the army believed that she and Raelle were dead. Killed in battle against the Camarilla. Worthy sacrifices for the greater good.

“Well, you’ll be alright here. No one comin’ out this way for nothin’ let alone you two.” Edwin poured a glass full of iced tea and set it on the table, “You hungry? Can make some of my famous pancakes.”

“No, Pop.” Raelle lugged their bags inside, dropping them near the table, “We ain’t really dead, and we ain’t gonna start by eatin’ your pancakes.”

“You always liked my pancakes.”

“Used to be able to only count to ten, too.” She sat down at the table as Scylla walked over to the refrigerator, pulling out a carafe of water and snagging a glass from the rack of freshly washed and drying plates and pots near the sink. “Much rather you not kill my girl.”

“Your girl...how’s that goin’?” Edwin shot his child a look, “Got yourselves a nice house ‘n all, right?”

“Here,” Scylla held out the glass to Raelle, who gratefully accepted it, letting her fingers skim across Scylla’s as she took hold.

Scylla picked up her own glass, taking a healthy swallow of the overly sugary beverage and doing her best to not gag at how much sugar actually was in it. 

She could feel Raelle’s knowing look.

“It’s fine.” Raelle answered her dad. “How’s the neighbors?”

“‘Bout ready to get their ass whooped if they try to take my tools one more time.”

Scylla sat down next to Raelle, body immediately gravitating toward her partner’s. She leant against her side, Raelle’s arm automatically looping along her shoulders, their fingers threading together.

“‘m I gonna have to fix you up before I go?” Raelle asked. “Get yourself a shiner tryin’ to protect your hammer?”

“Probably.” Edwin groused.

Scylla set her drink down, surreptitiously reaching for Raelle’s water. 

“You hungry?” Raelle whispered to Scylla as the brunette sipped the cold clear liquid.

“Nothing sweet.”

Raelle snorted, “Don’ know why ya drink that.”

“It makes your dad happy. Besides,” she patted her thigh, “You might get rusty with your fixing if I don’t have you on standby all the time.”

“Whatever,” she looked at her dad, “Ya got anythin’ besides pancake mix for dinner?”

“What sort of parent do you take me for? I got a waffle maker now. Waffle mix, Rae.”

“Goddess, no.” Raelle clambered to her feet. 

“Whatever happened to that thing of your grandma’s, by the way?”

Raelle hopped over to her dad, “Nothin’.”

“I can see that.”

“It...I’m...it’s not been the right time.” Raelle grumbled.

Edwin nudged her, voice dropping low, “Rae, ya got yourself the best gal you will ever have sittin’ right there. The right time is all the time, kid.”

Raelle rubbed her left ear, scratching at the spot of skin where she used to put a patch every morning. “I...jus’ want ta wait a bit, ya know? In case...somethin’ happens.”

He sighed, sneaking a glance at Scylla before speaking, “Raelle, you got nothin’ to be worried about. That girl loves you. You love her. You all been through hell together. Nothin’ gonna make her leave ya if ya ask. Get that damn ring on her finger before _I ask for you_.”

Raelle sighed as he stepped away, bending over and lifting out a rusted half falling apart waffle maker out of a cupboard.

“You were serious?” Raelle’s eyes widened.

“As a heart attack. Let’s get some breakfast going!”

“Pop!”

Edwin winked at Scylla over his shoulder, “World famous waffles.”

Scylla sat back, watching the Collars bicker, wondering if she was going to have to save them both from electrocuting themselves.

* * *

Scylla leaned back in her chair, a little bit of scrambled egg and a chunk of toast all that was left of her meal. She watched Raelle scoot the last bite of waffle around her syrupy sticky mess of a plate, then she glanced at the clock. It was late. Edwin had gone off to bed after filling their plates with food, eyes drooping and citing long days at work before the holiday. The couple had eaten in the quiet of the kitchen, gentle conversation floating between them.

“Raelle?”

“Hmmm?” Raelle looked up from the mush she was creating with the tines of her fork.

Scylla licked her lips, “Can we go for a walk?”

Raelle blinked but nodded, “Sure. Of course.” 

Scylla smiled gently at her, letting Raelle pull her up out of her seat. She let herself be led over to where their bags sat, the urge to slide her hands into her pockets tingling along her fingertips and up her arms. Raelle crouched down, ruffling through the duffles, pushing aside a pair of jeans before plucking out an old red sweatshirt, a hole beginning to take shape along the neckline, the cotton becoming threadbare around the cuffs. 

Scylla easily took the hoodie held out to her, slipping it on and basking in the welcomed comfort, pulling the sleeves down past her hands to cover her fingers. Raelle popped up with a thick dark brown and green flannel, a gift that fit snugly around her back and shoulders. She flipped it on, and Scylla couldn’t help but grasp the lapels, giving a light tug and leaning in for a short kiss.

“Ready to go?” Scylla fiddled with the bottom button.

“After you.” was the reply as Scylla took her hand, palms clasping together. 

The couple strolled out of the house, taking a quick turn and meandering through the fields past stray engine parts and empty canisters.

The night was peaceful. Stars twinkling merrily and the hum of the grasshoppers nature’s lullaby. They ambled along, hands swinging between them as their feet tread a well worn path through the tall grass and wild plants toward a copse of dead trees. They let the calm of the evening envelope them, no words needed.

Scylla thought back to the last time she had been at this house. The last time she arrived on the doorstep.

_The confident voice spoke up behind her, “Didn’ hear ya come by. Can’ hear the best. Old injury. Bu’ if you’re lookin’ for somethin’ to eat, Pop is inside burnin’ some pancakes. Wouldn’ recommend eatin’ ‘em though.”_

_Terrified this was a figment of her imagination, a cruel voice in her head, Scylla slowly turned around._

_Raelle Collar, dressed in a red and black flannel shirt over an old battered lacrosse jersey, sleeves rolled up and forearms splattered with oil, a backward ball cap covering her blonde braids, grinned nervously at her. Her words were itching with spunk and fearlessness, but the shy nerves couldn’t be hidden. Her hands fidgeted anxiously, cocky grin wobbly with unsureness._

_“Was workin’ on the truck. Thing ain’t run right for years. Want to take it on a trip out west. Got some friends there. Adil and Khalida. Goin’ to visit them.” she rubbed her hands together._

_Scylla stared at her._

_Nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet, Raelle shrugged, “The pancakes aren’t any good, but I fixed the toaster again. Can make you some toast? Maybe some coffee?”_

What had felt like the two of them careening unwillingly toward an ending was actually the start of a new beginning. One where they lived together, no longer burdened by medals and vows to a military with no sense of shame or sorrow. A life where she could wake up every morning holding the person she adored. Where they had date night every Friday and Raelle randomly showed up with flowers, and Scylla did the same.

As they reached the edge of the trees, Raelle glanced at Scylla, eyes as bright as the moon overhead, “Close your eyes?”

Scylla chuckled, raising an eyebrow “Are you going to show me something?”

“Guess you’ll have to see.”

Scylla pressed up against her, “Is it something beautiful?”

Raelle’s eyes fluttered, gaze dipping down to an inviting mouth before rising back, blue meeting blue, “The second most beautiful thing in the world.”

“Second?”

“I’m lookin’ at the first.”

“Charmer.”

“Collar family trait.”

Scylla ran her palms down Raelle’s sides, fingers tangling in the hem of her shirt, “What else is a Collar family trait?”

“Being absolutely taken by a beautiful woman.”

“Oh? What else?”

Raelle’s arms wound around her shoulders, “We’re not too bad at kissing.”

“Not _too_ bad.” Scylla teased.

“Some might even say good. Willin' to let you put me to the test.”

“Maybe.” Scylla gave her a quick peck, “Are you going to show me this _second_ most beautiful sight?”

Raelle leaned in for another kiss, “In a minute.”

Scylla’s eyes fell closed as their mouths met, the quiet buzz dropping away and the moonlight seeming to expand and grow until it enveloped her in inescapable brightness. She pulled Raelle closer, holding tight as a tongue traced the curve of her bottom lip, teeth gingerly biting down on the plump pliant flesh. She kissed Raelle harder, slanting her lips and tasting something sweet, buttery maple coating her tongue.

Raelle’s hands fell down Scylla’s back, dipping beneath her sweatshirt and pulling the edge up.

Scylla broke away, her mind hazy, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Raelle kissed the tip of her nose, her chin, her cheek, hands toying with the edge of her jeans.

Scylla flattened her palm against Raelle’s chest, “Someone is awake.”

Raelle nuzzled her jaw, nipping at her earlobe, “Can think of another way to give me a boost.”

“Cute.” Scylla turned her head, catching her lips in a quick kiss, “I think the sugar high is enough, baby. I can’t believe you ate that waffle.”

“Pop made me.” Raelle grumbled. She swayed them back and forth.

Scylla looped a strand of hair behind her ear, “Tired?”

“No.”

“It’s been a long day.” Scylla hummed. She pressed her lips to Raelle’s left ear, “Even if you snored all the way here.”

Raelle frowned, pulling back slightly, “What?”

“I love you.” Scylla smirked.

Raelle rolled her eyes.

Scylla laughed, “Come on, we haven’t been back here in months.” She patted right above her heart, “Make me swoon with your Cession sights, Collar.”

Raelle squinted playfully at her but grabbed her hands, stepping back, “Fine. Close your eyes, beautiful.”

Scylla made a show of doing so.

Raelle carefully turned her around, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Watch your step. I got you.” She rested her chin on Scylla’s shoulder as they picked their way forward.

After a handful of steps, they stopped. Raelle kissed the side of her throat, mouthing her pulse point, “Open your eyes, Scyl.”

Scylla did.

And, just like every time before, she gasped.

The floating miniature lights, the sea of land born stars, converged around them, floating and winking like tiny galaxies around the human sun and moon.

Raelle looked around, grin wide and disarming. “Second most beautiful sight.”

Scylla cleared her throat softly, almost nervously, “Want to know what the real most beautiful sight is?”

Raelle’s brows furrowed, “What?”

Scylla took a deep breath, a shaky hand reaching out for Raelle’s.

“Scylla?” Raelle noticed the sudden change, “What’s going on? Are you ok?”

Scylla nodded, her free hand trembling. She gave it a firm shake, flexing her fingers, “Can you...I need to say something, and I need you to listen to me, ok? Let me get it all out.”

“Yeah, sure. Ok.” Raelle frowned. 

“I love you.” Scylla took another shuddering breath. “I love you so much. I never felt this way about anyone else. I fell in love with you. You’re all I’ve ever wanted, Raelle. All I will ever want. You...you told me once that we would figure it out. Together. We've always said that we would figure it out together. And, you told me you were with me, no matter what. And, you have been. You ran when I ran, stayed when I stayed. You made me a part of your family. No matter what happened, no matter how hard we fought each other...how many times other people tried to tear us apart or you tried to do something stupidly heroic...we made it. We’re here. You and me.” She bit her bottom lip, “The first time we came here, you made an oath to me. You’ve never broken it. I want to make an oath to you. I want to try, every day, with you. I want to choose you every day.”

Raelle blinked, trying to follow what was happening.

Scylla took one more deep breath.

Then, grabbed Raelle's other hand and held on tight.

“I love you, Raelle Collar. Will you marry me?”

For a second, Raelle thought she was dreaming.

But, she could feel the hands holding her own, feel the anxiousness hovering just below her girlfriend’s skin.

Could hear the truth in the question.

Goddess, Scylla’s face, illuminated in the silvery glow of the moon, like a marble statue of the Goddess herself, surrounded by sparks of light, both earthly and celestial, was the most heart stoping gorgeous image to ever be seen by the young witch.

She didn’t even have to think about it.

Raelle fell forward, dropping the brunette's hands and grasping Scylla’s face, kissing her like it was the last kiss she would ever have. Full of every snap of affection, of desire, of passion she held inside for the older girl.

Scylla kissed her back, breath stolen from her lungs by hungry lips. Their mouths met again and again, needing more, wanting more, loving more. The both of them lost in the feeling of _yes_ and _finally_ and _forever_.

Scylla hooked her fingers into the soft thick flannel, slotting into that perfect spot she always fit in, the place where their two forms slid together into one. Scylla caught her lips in another searing kiss before breaking apart, sucking in a lungful of air.

“I love you.” Raelle murmured, holding her face and wondering if she ever felt anything like she was feeling in that moment. If it was even real because, how could she feel so much?

“I love you.” She nestled against her chest, “Is that a yes?”

Raelle laughed, voice wet, “Yeah. I guess so. Sounds like a good plan.” Her face turned serious, “I love you.”

“You and me. Together. Right?” Scylla pressed their foreheads together.

“Always.” Raelle replied, tears of happiness pricking her eyes.

Scylla gently wiped away a glistening tear before it fell, “Baby,”

“Just,” Raelle sniffed, huffing out a short chuckle, “remind me to give you somethin’ when we get back home.”

“What?”

“Doesn’t matter. Not important.” Raelle smoothed her thumb across a delicate cheekbone, “Are you sure?” She exhaled, “I...I’m still not…”

Not _right_. She still had nightmares. Still couldn’t hear out of her left ear. Still couldn’t be around fire. She could still turn into a bomb.

“Raelle,” Scylla shushed her, “I love you. I _know_ who I’m marrying.”

“Ok.” Raelle pushed into a kiss, “Ok.”


End file.
